Mr. Mature
Hello it is I, MuppetSpot putting out his 17 story. And, yes I did ask Drew and Yoshi to use their OC's and also credit to Drew for co-writing. Anyway enough rambling it's time to begin. “All right, thanks Sophia, I’m coming as soon as possible, I need to pack,” Lincoln said as he hung the phone. “I’m going to a sleepover, I’m going to a sleepover,” Lincoln sang to himself. Lincoln packed his duffel bag with stuff he needed for the night. After, Lincoln was about done packing, he noticed his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun lying on his bed. Lincoln felt a jest of worriedness thinking about Bun-Bun, so he grabbed Bun-Bun and stuffed into his bag. Lincoln was all set to go when he was walking down the hall, we accidently bumped into Luna. “Oh, sorry Luna,” Lincoln said. “No problem bro, so going to that sleepover at Sophia’s tonight,” Luna asked. “Yes, I am Luna, even though Sophia told me that she is going to tell a scary story,” Lincoln said. “But, I can handle it, because, I’m Mr. Mature.” Lincoln was doing some posed until he slip and did the splits on accident, which resulted him into splitting his pants. “Okay, Mr. Mature, have a fun time Lincoln,” Luna said. “By the way cute red Ace Savvy boxers.” “I think I will change my pants before I go,” Lincoln said. After a quick change of pants and short stroll Lincoln arrive at Sophie’s home. Lincoln then knocked on the door. Sophia answered the door to find Lincoln with his overnight bag. “Hey Lincoln, come in,” Sophia greeted. “Thanks for inviting me to the sleepover Sophia,” Lincoln said. "No problem Linc,” Sophia said. “Anyway, the bathroom is down the hall, and we are going to sleep in the den.” “Alright,” Lincoln said. Lincoln went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas then went into the den. Where Maria and Zoe were in their pajamas and were sitting on their sleeping bags. “Hey Lincoln,” Zoe & Maria said in union. “Hey Maria, Hey Zoe,” Lincoln greeted as he set up his sleeping bag. “So are you ready for the scary story tonight Linc-dude,” Maria asked. “Yes I am Maria.” Lincoln said in glee. “I hope you don't get scared by the story Lincoln,” Zoe said with concern. “I won't be scared by the story Zoe, because I am Mr. Mature,” Lincoln said. “It's so cute when Lincoln does this,” Zoe whispered to Maria, which she nodded in agreement. “Okay,” Sophia said as she carried the pizzas into the den. “Hey Zoe, can you please put in the movie?” “Sure Sophia,” Zoe said as she put in the movie. “What movie are we watching Maria,” Lincoln asked. “The Incredibles,” Maria answered. “I love that movie,” Lincoln said. “Same here dude,” Maria agreed. So, after a few hours of eating pizza, drinking soda, and watching “The Incredibles.” It was time for the ghost story. “So you guys ready for the ghost story,” Sophia said. “Yeah,” Lincoln, Maria, and Zoe yelled in union. “Alright,” Sophia said. “It was a cool night in a forest, where a few friends taking a walk at night.” “Throughout the night the friends of the hiker disappear one by one until he was all alone.” “The hikers roam around alone until he ran into something.” “A Ghost.” “The ghost chased after the hiker throughout the night until morning.” “The hiker was gone and the only thing he left behind was his lantern.” “No offense Sophia, the story was kind of weak,” Maria said. “Yeah it was,” Zoe said. “Okay, what did you think of the story Lincoln,” Sophia asked. “I thought it was good,” Lincoln said very tensely and nervously. “All right, well night everyone,” Sophia said as she climbed into her sleeping bag. “Night dudes,” Maria said as she went into her sleeping bag. “Goodnight,” Zoe said as she went into her sleeping bag. Lincoln was horrified by the story but, in his mind, he told himself it was only a stupid story. Lincoln’s Nightmare: Lincoln was hiking alone at night looking for his friends. “Zoe, Maria, Sophia,” Lincoln called out. Lincoln was looking around until, he bump into something. Lincoln looked at the object and it was the ghost from the story. Lincoln screamed and ran for his life but he was to slow to run away from the school. The ghost was close to Lincoln. He scream bloody murder so loudly in his dream and he woke himself up. Nightmare End: Lincoln looked around, he was in Sophia’s den but he was terrified by his nightmare. Lincoln then remembered something he packed, Bun-Bun. Lincoln went into his overnight bag, and grabbed Bun-Bun. Lincoln hug Bun-Bun tightly, Bun-Bun help Lincoln through the pain he went through during his nightmare. Unfortunately, the noise Lincoln generated woke up Maria, Sophia, and Zoe. “Lincoln, what’s with all the noise,” Sophia asked tiredly. “What are you holding,” Maria asked. “Can we see it,” Sophia yawned. Lincoln was worried about his friends were going to take fun of him but, he swallowed his pride and let a few tears drop from his eyes. “Here’s what I woke you guys about; Bun-Bun.” Lincoln cried. “Yes I still need to sleep with a stuffed rabbit, please don’t destroy him or bully me about it.” The three girls look at each other than at Lincoln who was crying and firmly gripping Bun-Bun. “Lincoln, look we don’t want to destroy your toy or make fun of you,” Sophia spoke out softly. “You don’t,” Lincoln mumbled. “No, we are actually proud that you admitted that,” Maria said. “Aw thanks guys,” Lincoln said. “Plus, we have little quirks that are embarrassing to us, that we still do,” Zoe said. “Like what,” Lincoln asked. “Well, I use to pick my nose for boogers.” Sophia said. “Eww!” Lincoln reacted Maria lightly laughed and said “That’s nothing, I use to wear boxers until I was in the seventh grade.” “And I was scared of the rain for years!” said Zoe. “Uh you’re still scared of the rain dude.” Maria said Zoe laughed nervously “Only cause I don’t like to get dirty.” “I feel better now for still sleeping with Bun Bun,” Lincoln said. “That's good to hear Lincoln,” Sophia said. “Well goodnight.” “Goodnight dudes,” Maria said. “Night night everyone pleasant dreams,” Zoe said. Lincoln spent the night much more happier that knowing he had friends who wouldn't judge him for being immature. The next morning after breakfast, Lincoln walked home from Sophia's home and was holding Bun-Bun with him knowing that his friends would. The End. Category:Episodes